


Vow

by UndeadDolly



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bullying, Discrimination, Forced Marriage, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: Their marriage was just a contract.And he was just a political prisoner.But he still felt a pang of jealousy seeing his prince flirting with someone else.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

He was forced down on his knees before the ghoul prince.

His kingdom had lost to them. He hadn’t been executed right away, like he had hoped for. It seemed as if they were looking forward to prolonging his humiliation, but they'll probably lose interest in him soon enough and put an end to his misery.

That was something he told himself for comfort, just so he could get through another day in the dungeons. He disliked being down there, though he'd rather spend time wasting away in the dungeons than be in his current position.

"It matters not if you have royal blood running through your veins. You will still kneel before me," Kaneki smirked, his nobles snickering, whispering among themselves, however falling silent when he spoke again. "I'm sure you're aware by now, that we're to be married. My mother would like a stronger relationship between our kind."

"That's a lie," Hide sobbed, hugging himself. "If we're married, Her Imperial Majesty will have free reign to take control of my kingdom as she sees fit."

"It's an alternative to bloodshed."

"You've already slaughtered so many. My family, my people ..."

"They're safe and sound, but under heavy surveillance. We kept your family apart for interrogation purposes."

"And all this time, I thought they were ... they had been ..."

"We aren't barbaric. Still, I can't guarantee their safety, if you don't say yes right now."

"Okay, I'll agree to your terms, just leave everyone I care about alone ..."

"I'm a man of my words. It would've been foolish to say no, though. You're dismissed for now, but I'll shall see you tomorrow at the altar and you'd better put a smile on your face for the cameras."

"Yes, I'll smile ..."

"You'd do well to keep that promise. I don't want to see a single tear on our wedding day."

"As you wish ..."

XOXO

His family and people were spared.

He was a sacrifice, offering to the ghouls for peace. He was wedded to their prince, though the ghoul didn't see him as anything but a trophy. He was forced to say goodbye to his loved ones as well, since they were returned to his homeland. He was happy for them, as they were no longer a political prisoner like him.

His marriage was awful, but that wasn't surprising. It was just a contract, to prevent further bloodshed between them. It seemed to be working, so as long as people actually believed that they were truly in love with each other. A kiss on the cheek or forehead was enough to fool the masses, an inevitable requirement whenever they were in the public eye.

"How are you, Your Highness?" Yoriko asked, a human servant attending to him, and his only friend in the palace so far. "I've brought you your breakfast."

"Thank you," Hide acknowledged, tightening the cufflinks on his suit, not wanting the bruises on his arms to show. "You've outdone yourself again, Yoriko."

"You're much too kind, Your Highness."

"I'm only speaking the truth."

"I'm pleased to inform you that your family received Her Imperial Majesty’s invitation to the ball, Your Highness."

"I told them to decline, Yoriko. I want my family far away from here, even if that means I cannot see them ever again."

"I understand, Your Highness."

"You may call me Hide. We're friends, after all."

"I know we are. It's just I don't want trouble."

"It's just us right now, though."

"I guess that's alright, then."

"I'm glad I have you here with me, Yoriko."

"But I long for the old days."

"My family and I have been stripped of power. We failed ... you."

"I still believe in you, Hide. There will come a day when you're restored back to your former glory."

"I hope so ..."

XOXO

It was a reasonable assumption that his husband was the one harming him, but that was far from the truth. The ghoul prince strayed from their vows, though never laid a hand on him. They never even consummated their marriage, despite being a married couple and sharing the same bed. That didn't mean the ghoul prince slept with him every night, considering there were times when the ghoul prince never came to bed at all and he would wake up alone in the morning.

It was the nobles harming him, especially one in particular. His assailant was called Tsukiyama, just another nobleman in love with His Imperial Highness. The man was clearly jealous of him, yet aware to the true nature of his marriage. There were instances when Tsukiyama would corner him in an empty hallway, to taunt and say how he should appreciate being married to His Imperial Highness more. These were days or nights when he obtains bruises on his body, as he would be pushed around like a ragdoll and rather because His Imperial Highness was kept in the dark about this.

"There you are!" Tsukiyama sneered, advancing toward him, with a couple of other nobles in tow. "You're a horrible spouse, you know."

"I've told you this a hundred times. My marriage to His Imperial Highness is just a peace treaty between ghouls and humans," Hide sighed, still backing away, hoping someone would save him. "It's just a contract. I'm not really his husband, just a political prisoner."

"It doesn't matter to me. He still chose to marry you, still slid a ring on your finger and parades you around as his husband for the whole world."

"That's the point. It's to fool the public into believing love between a ghoul and human can occur and therefore peace will prevail."

"You still don't appreciate your circumstance."

"There is nothing to appreciate."

"Maybe I should teach you what appreciation is, then!"

"You've lost your mind!"

XOXO

The aristocrats were fools, thinking that Prince Kaneki was a kind man. He was aware of the type of man his husband was, just another opportunistic emperor in waiting. He even knew about the affairs, ones his husband was having with a few nobles. He was delighted at the fact that Tsukiyama wasn't one of them, who his husband wasn't fond of. He pitied Tsukiyama at times, the eccentric nobleman blinded by his love and too far removed from reality.

The young prince took advantage of each and everyone around him, taking whatever he had wanted from someone. He had been a victim, though he didn't see himself as one now. He lived life in luxury, like he had been promised. He was still lonely, even wondering if he was a married man or not. He couldn't tell certain days, but never tried seeking the company of another out of fear. He was a political prisoner first and foremost, so he didn't want to compromise anything.

“What is going on here?!” Kaneki interrupted, his footsteps echoing and cloak billowing around him. “Darling, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. We have important guests to wine and dine.”

“Your Imperial Highness, I apologize for keeping His Highness,” Tsukiyama implored, lowering his head, with his hands held together in front of him. “We just got lost in conversation.”

“It had better been just that.”

“Of course, my prince. It’s not everyday I see a human in the Citadel.”

“He’s not just _any_ human. He is _mine_, my conquest from war, the desert jewel his people fought so hard to keep from falling into my hands and failed.”

“Oh, I see. You deserve to have whoever your heart desires.”

“Well, I do, but my heart doesn’t desire just anybody.”

XOXO

They greeted Nishiki and Kimi in the royal gardens, who were a ghoul and human celebrity couple. He didn’t talk as much as Kaneki, but he was observant of his two influential guests. He could tell that they were very much in love with each other, especially since they would do these little gestures every now and then. He grew very fond of their small smiles and stolen kisses, considering his marriage was missing such acts of affection or affection at all. He sniffled and sighed sadly, hugging himself and longing for the comforts of his home.

He didn’t see the Citadel as his home, just a prison he was being held captive in. He wasn’t treated as a prisoner, not since he had been married to their prince. He felt still alone and unwelcomed, the nobles were clearly displeased by him. He was an obstacle in their pursuit for His Imperial Highness, as they harbored a romantic interest for his husband. He didn’t care that they did, all others sharing similar feelings for his husband had been discarded like an old toy soon enough. He knew that they’ll be replaced, a matter of time when they’ll meet the same fate.

“Are you not feeling well?” Kimi asked, eyebrows knitting together, her eyes full of concern. “You’ve barely touched your food.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Hide answered, looking away, hoping she would stop asking any more questions. “I just don’t have much of an appetite tonight.” 

“Well, I can understand why you probably don’t. You must be nervous about the ball tomorrow evening. It’s held in the honor of Her Imperial Majesty returning home to the empire. A woman of her stature can be quite intimidating.”

“It’s not like I deal with her a lot, though. Queen Rize annexed my kingdom by marrying me off to her one and only son, after all.”

“You don’t love Prince Kaneki, then.”

“That’s a difficult thing to do.”

“It’s only been a little while since the two of you tied the knot. Maybe you will grow to love him one day.”

“I highly doubt that.”

XOXO

They mingled in the parlor, with wine and warmth from a fire. He listened to their conversations, not really engaging in any himself. He was probably confused as being shy, but no one in his homeland would ever describe him as such. He was truly a social butterfly at heart, his personality though deteriorating after the trauma of war and occupation. He was far from himself, now only a shell of who he used to be. He was reclusive and reserved, a coping mechanism for the situation he had been dealt.

He soon began falling asleep on the sofa, when his body was cradled in muscular arms. He was carried to bed, the blankets draped over his body. He felt lips press against his forehead and caught the scent of Kaneki’s cologne, who was walking towards the door again. He called out for Kaneki, to stop the young prince from leaving him. It was such a surprising and sudden action of his, as he had not only startled Kaneki but also himself.

“Wait!” Hide cried, sitting up in bed, his eyes flitting over to the empty space beside him. “Won’t you … be coming to bed, too?”

“Hm, I wasn’t planning to,” Kaneki chuckled, turning around, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you want me to, though?”

“Y-Yes …”

“In that case, I’m all yours tonight. I guess you got bored of hugging your teddy bear.”

“H-Huh …”

“I’m just teasing you.”

“Oh …”

“Come on, now. Close your eyes. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

He heard birds chirping outside.

He slowly sat up in bed, just before being brought back down. He knew Kaneki wanted sex, but he was far from experienced. He still tried pleasing the young ghoul, by reciprocating their touches and kisses. It wasn't enough for the prince, an inevitable sign that they weren't quite ready for intimacy as a couple yet.

He was pushed away, with a small sigh. He didn't stop the prince from leaving this time, not thinking that would do any good. He would be refused audience, if had asked the prince to stay like last night. It was morning anyway and they both needed to get dressed for the ball in honor of Her Imperial Majesty, as well as keep up with their pretense of being in love.

"Typical," Kaneki scoffed, standing up, making himself presentable, when noticing Hide's lack of excitement. "Virgins."

"I'm sorry," Hide stuttered, his eyes watering, watching the prince fix his clothing. "I promise I'll do better next time ..."

"You nearly made me do something I would've regretted for the rest of my life. If you didn't want to, then you should've said so. I can't read your mind, darling."

"I know, but I just thought ..."

"Did you think you'd change your mind halfway into it, when I'm pounding you into the mattress?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you ..."

"I hope you're aware that you don't need to pretend behind closed doors."

XOXO

He wasn't doing such a thing.

He had desires, those that was longing to be fulfilled. It wasn't wrong of him to turn to Kaneki, the man who is his husband. It's just he didn't understand Kaneki's reaction, his harsh reprimand most of all. The ghoul prince was so quick to have sex with his nobles, not even considering whether they're enjoying it. They all did leave satisfied at the end, so he thought the same would happen for him.

It's not like he's any different from the nobility, except that he's married to their prince. It still didn't make him special, just another political puppet for the prince to use and abuse. If that was the case, then he didn't possess the patience of hoping to somehow fall in love with the prince and have his first time be memorable. He just didn't want to be a trophy anymore, this pristine and pure trophy for the prince to parade around.

"You look so handsome!" Yoriko sighed, her cheeks flushing, though he wasn't in the mood to tease her. "Your robes are a bit loose in certain parts, however. It's not noticeable or anything, but we took measurements of you. This simply won't do, not when we're having a ball in honor of Her Imperial Majesty."

"It's fine," Hide smiled, his body adorned in gold, the royal color of his kingdom, which he had been prohibited from wearing until now. "I'm already late enough. And I'm sure I've kept Kaneki waiting for far too long now."

"I hope I'm not overstepping boundaries, but is His Imperial Highness mistreating you?"

"I'd love to know what prompted such a question, since Kaneki hasn't done anything of that sort."

"It's just I worry for you."

"I assure you I'm fine. I'm aware Kaneki may seem intimidating. It’s still not him who I fear. And I have come to rely on him."

"Nevertheless, His Imperial Highness is far from a good man."

"It's not like I have other options."

"You shouldn't force yourself to love someone, let alone His Imperial Highness."

"It isn't simple, when you can't help your emotions."

"His Imperial Highness will only break your heart."

"And I expect him to, so as long as I'm not a trophy he won. I would rather be a prisoner of war than a trophy he can put on display."

" ... I understand."

"Good ..."

XOXO

He heard muffled noises.

He was against the idea of investigating, but he was curious. He inched closer to the ajar door, just to find Kaneki and a noblewoman having sex together. He stumbled backward into the hallway, with his eyes watering. He hadn't been seen eavesdropping by the two, though they could care less about someone walking in on them.

He expected this from Kaneki, but betrayal overwhelmed him. He knew their marriage was a contract, that they brought a period of peace. He still hadn't anyone else to rely on, except the man who he had agreed to marry. He had hoped for some form of loyalty from him, perhaps even coming to care for him over the years they're together. It seemed too much to ask for now, considering his hopes was a dream.

"You've come to me now," Touka whined, lowering her dress, fixing her hair and makeup, applying another coat of black lipstick. "Where were you last night, though?"

"I was with my desert jewel," Kaneki shrugged, buckling his pants, straightening his tie. "What of it?"

"It wasn't worth it, right?"

"I didn't stay with my darling for any alternative reasons, Touka. I knew my presence was sought for mere comfort. And I Intended to do my duties as a husband."

"Of course, I understand. You're legally bound to him, but your heart still aches for me."

"I have no heart."

"Huh ..."

"We should return to the ball."

"...Yes, my prince."

XOXO

He ran down the hallway.

He bumped into a man, with dark hair and eyes. He tried going around the nobleman, but they stepped in front of him. He began backing away, his hands clutching the sides of his royal robes. He was scared and shaking, as he was all alone again. He was having trouble thinking, or he would've found a way out of the situation somehow.

It's just that the things he had witnessed was haunting him, since he had walked in on a private moment not meant for him to see. If he had the chance, then he wouldn't have let curiosity get the better of him. He would've minded his own business, to save himself from feeling betrayed. He was aware already of Kaneki's affairs, so there was no need for him to confirm anything. He still sought to affirm his suspicions of the rumors, a foolish thing to do when he had known that they were true all along.

"This is his desert _jewel_," the nobleman sneered, circling Hide, evaluating him. "I can see why he has taken a liking to you. I suppose you're a worthy _distraction_."

"Who are you?" Hide stuttered, turning around, not trusting the nobleman. "May I have your name?"

"I am Ayato Kirishima. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

"Likewise."

"It must be difficult for you, being married to His Imperial Highness."

"My marriage is none of your concern."

"I disagree, _Your Highness_. If it weren't for _you_, then my sister would've been married to Prince Kaneki."

"Unhand me, Ayato."

"I don't think so, Your Highness. I should just get rid of you right now as an early birthday present for my sister."

"I won't ask again."

"You're a hindrance to my plans."

"Knights!"

"They can't hear you."

"Stop!"

"I'll put you out of your misery soon enough, but I'll take my sweet time doing so."

XOXO

He was thrown to the floor.

He scrambled onto his hands and knees, just before stumbling onto his feet. He took off running down dimly lit hallways, his footsteps echoing across the corridors. He still didn’t know his way around the Citadel, so he had gotten lost in his haste to flee from Ayato. He was far from the West Wing of the Citadel, as that’s where the masquerade ball was being held. He was in the old part of the Citadel, an area which was being renovated and no one else but Ayato and him were occupying.

He stood atop a spiral staircase, though he didn’t know where they led to. He was suddenly pushed from behind, with such a force that he was left breathless. He hadn’t even time to react, the reality of falling to his death too much for him to comprehend. He didn’t meet the embrace of cement, but the gentle arms of Prince Kaneki catching him. He wove his own around Kaneki’s neck, who couldn’t get a word out of him except for sobs. He was unable to answer any of Kaneki’s questions, not that he wanted to.

“What are you doing here, darling?” Kaneki asked, just before looking up, at the top of the spiral staircase. “Are you even aware from how high you fell?”

“I had tripped …” Hide answered, his heart fluttering away, hoping Kaneki would believe his lie. “I don’t want to go to the ball …”

“You must, my desert jewel.”

“I don’t know anyone …”

“You’ll be with me. You’re so beautiful, so radiant. Don’t cry, doll.”

“I’m scared …”

“Your eyes are so lovely, even though they’re filled with tears. I can almost see the shifting sands of your homeland in them.”

“C-Cold …”

“I promise I’ll work hard to make this your home, too.”

XOXO

He greeted Empress Rize at the masquerade ball.

It was her party, but Prince Kaneki and he were the center of attention. They received many curious stares, not all of them were pleasant. There were harsh glares sent their way from the nobility, when Prince Kaneki knelt on one knee and asked him for a dance. Those who were already dancing parted and stood on the sidelines with refreshments, watching Prince Kaneki twirl him around the ballroom. That was the very moment he had become the ‘belle of the ball’, without doubt the only one possessing the eyes of Prince Kaneki throughout the night.

He was thoroughly enjoying himself, even forgetting he had escaped death a few hours ago. He hadn’t stopped smiling, especially when his prince dipped him and stole a kiss. He was soon lifted into the air by his waist, being spun around and directly underneath the glow of the chandeliers. He saw something change in Kaneki’s eyes, suddenly embraced in a hug when he was set down on his feet. He returned the gesture, hiding his face in the crook of Kaneki’s neck to not meet the wrath of the nobility.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Kaneki claimed, breathing in Hide’s scent, pulling Hide flush against him. “I dare not drape you in the colors of my empire, when you’re so radiant in gold. I’ll adorn you in nothing but gold from now on, my jewel.”

“Do you see now, my people?” Rize challenged, raising her wine glass into the air, as others immediately followed. “Am I not right, that love between a ghoul and human can occur? And have I not been a good mother, to bring my son the light of his life as they’re both so in love with each other?”

“This is the one gift I’ll never tire of and appreciate for the rest of my life.”

“As they have married, so has our lands.”

“We’re one now.”

“Yes, we are.”

XOXO

It seemed inevitable now.

He’ll always be a trophy, the spoils of war. He was carried to bed by Prince Kaneki, but he didn’t ask him to stay this time. He was aware Empress Rize and Prince Kaneki had things to talk about, not meant for his ears. He hadn’t any political power, though he had accepted that truth. He won’t probably anytime soon, considering he had agreed to give up rule for the wellbeing of his kingdom and people. He didn’t hear any complaints from his land ever since occupation as well, especially since the empire were honoring their promise and being decent.

He still didn’t want to be in a loveless marriage, or one where he was just objectified. He wanted to feel loved, protected, and cared for. He just didn’t feel those things right now, even though he lived a life of luxury. He was missing the key parts of a relationship, except he was never in one but a contract. He had hoped for maybe the impossible, however he desired to be proven wrong. He had been charmed by his prince, hardly a thing he could control at this point now.

“I would lay beside you, but my mother and I have a few things to discuss,” Kaneki sighed, leaning down, to kiss Hide’s forehead. “You don’t need to wait for me. You just go right to sleep.”

“No, I -” Hide stammered, his plans for staying up, waiting for the return of his prince ruined. “But -”

“Sleep now, my jewel. You’ve had a long day. You should rest after all that. And I promise I’ll return to your side soon.”

“Okay, I will for you …”

“Sweet dreams, my sleeping beauty.”

"Come back to me soon, my prince."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

He rolled over in bed.

His hands reached out for Kaneki, but his prince wasn’t there. He clutched tightly the bedsheets, just another night he had to spend all alone. He should’ve expected empty promises, even the honeyed words. He couldn’t cling on them anymore, especially believing that they were genuine. He wasn't someone special, explicitly because he was just a trophy.

His eyes watered with teardrops, so he decided to take a sleeping pill. He lit a candle, as he walked to the bathroom. He could barely recognize himself in the mirror, the hollow cheeks and eyebags becoming noticeable. He had let himself go, only a shell of the person who he used to be. He had never been one fond of change, thereby the war taking a tremendous toll on his wellbeing.

"I see you’re awake," Kaneki frowned, eyes ebony and crimson, tendrils coiling behind him. "We need to talk."

"O-Of course, I understand," Hide fumbled, the glass of water slipping from his hands, shattering into fragments around his feet, however his prince cradled and carried him to bed. "I-I’m at your service.”

"I want to know who's hurting you. It's a crime of treason and punishable by death. I've seen the bruises on your body, when I had asked a maid to help you into your nightgown while you were asleep."

"I-It's your nobility, specifically Tsukiyama and Ayato ..."

"I had suspected those two."

"I feared telling you. I didn't know if you'd take my side over them. After all, I'm just some human you've known for a few months ..."

"You think too little of yourself. You're not just any human. You're _my_ spouse."

"I didn't trip that night ..."

"I _swear_ they won't lay a hand on you ever again."

"I was pushed by Ayato ..."

"You have my word, jewel."

"They hate me for marrying you. The one who pushed me said I stole his sister’s place …”

"I’ll get you justice, my love."

“I want to go home …”

“You are home, my little darling.”

XOXO

He sat by the fireplace.

A knight was watching over him, though there were more stationed outside of his room. He felt uncomfortable, just being left alone with a perfect stranger. He was aware Prince Kaneki trusted the man, who was a faithful and loyal servant of the royal family. He was rightfully suspicious of everyone around him, as he been through quite an ordeal ever since marrying Prince Kaneki. He hoped his torment would come to an end tonight, so he had a chance of living peacefully once again.

A gasp escaped from in-between his lips, when he heard shouting echoing from the throne room. He was told to stay put, but he took off running toward the throne room anyway. He threw the double doors open, not caring he was intruding and interrupting a meeting he wasn’t supposed to be. He flung his arms around Prince Kaneki, the young ghoul returning his hug in equal passion and protectiveness. He wasn’t just relying on Prince Kaneki anymore, in fact growing familiar and fond of the emperor-in-waiting.

“My heart can’t help melting at the sight of young love,” Rize chuckled, her eyes narrowing, then piercing Hide’s amber ones. “Oh, I’m so very curious now. What do you suppose we do to the ones hurting you, my dear?”

“I-I’m not sure that’s my place to comment on,” Hide croaked, his head bowed, out of respect and fear. “Even if I did, I believe my words would cause a controversy.”

“There is bound to be one, with or without your input. Humor me, dearie.”

“Then I suggest you banish them from the empire as well as any of its territories.”

“That’s a fate worse than death itself.”

“They brought this upon themselves.”

“So be it, then.”

XOXO

He saw Ayato and Tsukiyama being dragged to the dungeons.

A noblewoman was hugging Ayato, the same one who he had caught having sex with Prince Kaneki. He wasn’t aware of it, but his royal upbringing was shining through. He stood proud and poised, his stance towering over those gathered in the throne room. He sighed and shook his head, just before turning his back on the two prisoners throwing threats at him. He smirked and sealed their fates, that he had stripped the two of everything except the clothes on their backs. He was aware and acknowledged something significant, particularly that the two were wealthy and would live luxuriously in a village outside of the empire. He still stole and snatched something very valuable, considering that two won’t ever hold political power or influence in the empire again.

A glare was sent his way by Touka, though he was prepared to do the same if she forgot her place. He was on to that _plan _of hers, which was perhaps the oldest trick in the book. He didn’t believe Prince Kaneki was naïve, to be seduced and snared by her _charm_. He knew Prince Kaneki wasn’t fond of the nobility, as they were a thorn to him and his mother’s side. He felt similarly about the nobility, so did each and every royal family that has ever existed in history. He was forced to tolerate his own back home, a draining and depleting task that never seemed to get any better.

“Darling, I hope you don’t mind. I called for a doctor to see you tomorrow morning,” Kaneki said, lying beside Hide in bed, wrapping his arms around the beautiful blond. “After all, I know humans can’t heal as quickly as ghouls. I just want to make sure you’re okay, that those bastards didn’t cause serious harm to you.”

“If that makes you feel better, then I’ll see this doctor you’ve fetched for,” Hide smiled, closing his eyes, inhaling Prince Kaneki’s cologne. “I’m sure I’m fine, though. The bruises will fade in time.”

“I wish to be certain, my jewel.”

“Very well, then.”

“The punishment you bestowed was truly fitting. I’ll definitely seek your council more from now on.”

“I’m glad I can help.”

“You’re so lovely.”

“T-Thank you …”

“You’re all mine, too.”

“Y-Yes, I am …”

XOXO

He was draped in gold and jewels the following morning.

He wore a black suit, with a heavy and long gold robe over it. He had on his crown, that represented his kingdom of origins as well. He was also adorned in various type of jewelry, like ear piercings and cufflinks and rings from his homeland. He was dressed in twinkling trinkets before, though this time not those from the empire. He was accessorized in rare radiant gems, however he didn’t dislike the traditional wear of the empire. He was just fond of his own, especially since the empire wasn’t into fashion as much.

He was luminescent and lustrous, just glimmering and glittering in gold. He looked like himself again, the prince his kingdom fought so hard to keep from falling into the hands of the empire. He could barely recall memories of the war anymore, so he wouldn’t relieve the horrifying moments of when his kingdom was under siege by the empire. It happened months ago anyway, an action which won’t be forgiven by him or his kingdom anytime soon. It was still a matter that didn’t raise concern now, as the empire left his kingdom to its own devices save for regular surveillance. It was almost as if he was the main target, or his kingdom would’ve been pillaged and plundered by now.

“Wow!” Yoriko blushed, her cheeks flushing, even her ears turned a shade of pink. “You look so radiant. Your suit is a bit loose in some places, though. That shouldn’t be happening, unless you’re losing weight.”

“Thank you,” Hide beamed, standing up, sauntering toward the bedroom door. “We’ll take my measurements later, but don’t worry yourself over it. It’s to be expected, that the war and marriage would take a toll on me.”

“Of course, I understand. But-”

“I just need time to adjust.”

“I’m always here for you, if you need someone to talk to.”

“I’m aware, Yoriko. And I appreciate you being my friend. This is just something I need to do on my own.”

“If you must, then at least promise me you’ll take care of yourself.”

“I won’t leave my people behind just yet.”

“It means a lot to hear that, Your Highness.”

“I’ll stay true to my word, Yoriko.”

“And I have faith you will, Hide.”

XOXO

He was a breath of fresh air in the Citadel.

He received many curious stares, though those that were negative came only from the nobility. He wasn’t afraid, not when he had a handful of knights at his side. He still didn’t like lingering in the hallways, his past experiences nothing short from traumatic. He was going to the library, to write in his journal and document the things transpiring in the empire. He thought that the library was a sanctuary, as he wrote letters to his family and friends without disturbance. He befriended the scribes and scholars studying in the library, so they taught him the history of ghouls and humans each visit.

He halted in his path, when Touka stepped in front of him. He could tell that she had been crying, but he could care less. He wept more than she ever will, the tears spilled were all for his kingdom and people. He knew she sobbed for only one reason, at the thought of losing Prince Kaneki to him. He was sure already, in fact he was more than certain that Prince Kaneki loved him. He had won a long time ago, or else he wouldn’t be married to Prince Kaneki. He still won’t let her interfere, if she knew the same punishment her brother received would be hers as well.

“His Imperial Highness and I were just fine before you came along,” Touka snapped, her fists clenching, fingernails breaking skin. “Everyone thought he would marry me, but then you stole him.”

“It’s as if all aristocrats are delusional,” Hide scowled, his knights advancing forward, shielding him. “It’s like they only see what they want to.”

“He was mine from the start. I won’t let you have him.”

“You can try.”

“He loved me first.”

“You know not of love, just debauchery and bodily pleasure.”

“He was courting me.”

“You’re mistaken about that.”

“He missed me.”

“You’re a fool. Excuse me, now.”

XOXO

He sipped tea as he wrote.

He documented the events of last night, when he had banished the two noblemen tormenting him into the wastelands outside of the empire. He had seen the newspapers this morning, that they were saw out of the empire. He was mentioned in the newspapers as well, his involvement written in detail. He was thankful that they were ignorant, not even aware of how he had suffered. He didn’t want everything aired to the public, as he had an image to keep as a prince. He didn’t mind being dubbed as harsh, if that made him appear strong to the people.

He heard footsteps in the distance, just echoing louder and louder. He saw books moving aside on the shelves, likely parting as if to gaze upon him. He stood in the middle of the aisles, though he was pinned against a bookshelf soon enough. He yelped in surprise, except lips claimed his own. He recognized the kiss, especially because he had only ever kissed one person. He smiled in return, expressing his delight in seeing Prince Kaneki who was distracted and distraught for some reason.

“You’re as beautiful as ever,” Kaneki slurred, stumbling back, to look Hide over with his eyes. “You really are a desert jewel, _my _desert jewel.”

“What’s wrong?” Hide sighed, taking a step forward, just before being embraced again. “Is something troubling you, my prince?”

“I haven’t been good to you.”

“Are you drunk?”

“I wanted you so, so bad. So I took you from your land and brought you to mine. But I didn’t realize what I was doing.”

“Have you been drinking?”

“I should’ve left you alone, but I was too selfish.”

“Why are you saying these things?”

“It’s better if you don’t love someone like me.”

“Don’t you think it’s too late for that now?”

“You’re too kind.”

XOXO

He hugged Prince Kaneki.

He couldn’t support their weight, dropping down to the ground. He leaned against the bookshelf, with Prince Kaneki’s head laying in his lap. He read a book out loud, his fingers running through Prince Kaneki’s hair. He would look down every few often, but he was unable to see Prince Kaneki’s face. He sighed and shyly reached out, to turn Prince Kaneki on his back. He was given a sad and somber stare, as whatever was affecting Prince Kaneki hadn’t let go of its hold.

He was more than a trophy, that he meant something more altogether. He just couldn’t understand, though he wanted to. He had come to rely on Prince Kaneki, therefore he desired to return the favor. He hoped he was being comforting, especially because that’s the least he could do for now. It was rare to see Prince Kaneki so vulnerable, however he was probably one of the few people who were able to witness such a sight.

“Won’t you talk to me?” Hide pleaded, caressing Kaneki’s cheek. “I’ll listen to whatever you have to say.”

“Your voice is music to my ears,” Kaneki professed, eyelids fluttering shut. “Keep reading, please.”

“Of course, my prince.”

“I love you, my jewel.”

“I … love you, too.”

* * *

** A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
